Concret Blossom
by xalic3x
Summary: Sakura suddenly disappeared one night. 5 years later she returns with a whole new personality.. who is colder? Syaoran or Sakura?
1. Chapter 1: The Incident

**Hey there! haha this is my first fan fiction, so please bear with me. I am still a newbie to this and I just lose everything cuz my damn computer froze on me and I forgot to save. Hehe '' o well a eh he. Ok so on with the story.**

**Summary:** After the night Fujitaka was killed, Sakura and her brother Touya disappeared. No one knows the murder of Fujitaka. Syaoran thought Sakura had left him all alone and vowed secretly he will never open his heart up again. Sakura comes back in 5 years.. and oh boy is she as different as ever.

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

As she stood by the end of the cliff, her body trembled and her breathe was forced. Tears wear staining the beautiful porcelain face where a smile once was, now only to be replaced by sadness and grief.

'Why, why, why' she thought to herself. She lost her mom, and then her dad, her brother is slowly dying and now, him too?

Her mind raced to what had happened earlier, at the thought, more tears poured down. Anyone who sees this will have their heart broken at the thought of a girl, with beautiful emerald eyes and brown flowing hair, breaking down.

It had all started on that fateful day, the most horrible day of Sakura's life…

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

"HOOOEEE! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UPP!" The shrill sound of Sakura's voice rang through the house. Touya shook his head while drinking coffee and Fujitaka just smiled.

This was the usual routine for the Kinomoto family. Every morning, Sakura was always late, usually only having enough time to take a quick shower, grab a toast and then hopping on her roller blades and rushing to school. She is thankful that she had mastered this sport. If not she would have to beg a ride from Touya everyday, and she doesn't want to know what she'd have to do every morning to get one.

"Hoe! Where is my.. thanks dad! Bye!" She literally flew out the door, and down the porch. Unfortunately, tripped over the first stair and landed ungracefully on the ground with a sickening thud.

"owowowowowowowowowow" she cried while rubbing her elbow painfully. 'This was also not a good way to start a day' she thought to herself.

Light chuckling was heard after she had dragged herself off the ground. Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo with her video camera and she was just there in her usual limo laughing at her. Sakura puffed up and tried to look like she still had a bit of her dignity left in her and that the fall was "on purpose". There was no such luck, because this only caused Tomoyo to laugh harder.

"Hope on, I'll give you a ride to school" chocked out Tomoyo while struggling to stop laughing and fending herself off from the glare of Sakura.

All she heard was a grunt before a hand came down on her forehead hard and peels of laughter that followed as a little bump appeared on Tomoyo's head.

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

School was no different from any other day. Syaoran continued to argue with Sakura over the most idiotic things.

"I did not drop the stapler on you purposely!" shouted a red-faced Sakura

"Did too! I saw that smirk on your face" retorted a pissed off Syaoran clutching his foot.

"It was because I couldn't resist laughing at your pain"

"Ha see you dropped the thing on purpose to laugh at me"

"I apologized a billion times already!"

"Nope, I believe only twice"

"TWICE IS ENOUGH"

"No, IT'S NOT! LOOK AT THE PAIN IM GOING THROUGH!"

"ITS STILL ENOUGH!"

"No it's not"

"Uh huh"

"Ne uh"

"Uh huh"

"Ne uh"

"CHILDREN PLAY NICE!" hollered a very flustered Tomoyo. "You guys argue like a old married couple!"

Eriol and Tomoyo made out in the hall ways as usual and Syaoran and Sakura watched in disguest. It was quite the usual. Syaoran made sure Sakura was as annoyed as ever by the end of the day.

Syaoran has had a crush on Sakura ever since when they meet 2 years ago. It was when he first moved here, she was his first real friend after Eriol. Eriol and Syaoran are cousins and they are the best of friends. Of course, Syaoran would never admit to Sakura that he actually liked her. It was way too embarassing for him, yup, too much for the cold-hearted-dont-touch-me-or-you-die Syaoran with girls swarming him.

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

That day after school, Eriol walked in front of the girl with Syaoran so they can talk about a certain girl..

"Come on you have to tell her sometime!" Said Eriol

"Tell who and tell what?" Syaoran answered innocently, face already a little pink. He knew perfectly well what his stupid cousin is talking about. Thus causing Eriol to roll his eyes at him. 'How dense can my cousin get?' he thought

" You know what I am talking about me dear cousin. Dont try to hid it from ME. I have known you..."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh my goodness, just tell her already.."

"Tell Sakura what?"

"Ha you said you didnt know! You know whatI am talking about.."

"What are you talking about?" Syaorans face at this point was red and he shot eriol a shut-up-or-feel-my-wrath look.

"Syaoran, just tell Sakura before it is too late.."

"Tell me what?" An innocent voice asked. If it was even possible, Syaoran's face was even redder than "Um.. Syaoran are you ok? You see a little red in the face like you have a fever or something.."

"N-nnooo I-Imm f-ii-nnee" Syaoran managed to stutter out.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked as she felt his forehead with her hands.

"Y-ee-aaaaahh I-mm su-suure"

"OK! then lets go!" She took his hand and dragged him up the street. Smoke was coming out of Syaorans ears as he ran with Sakura while whining to her about his resentment to running.

Little does he know that this will be the last time he'd get to see Sakura in 5 years..

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯) At home..

"I'm home!" Sakura cried as she barged into the door. Her voice echoed through the house. 'Thats strange, daddy is usually here to greet me..' she thought as she wondered downstairs to her basement. A shrill scream was heard, and that was the last of the Kinomotos in Tomoeda for a long time.

**ok ok This is a short chapter cuz i really wanted something under authors hehe. It was kinda sad when I have nothing and other ppl had things hehe. OK **

**Please RR! give me some confidence which i desperately need..**


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

**This is the second chapter. Thanks to xiaolang08.. and the other 2 anonymous reviewers! I still hanging on… by a bit lol. **

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

**Chapter 2: The New Student**

Five years later…

A cold winter day in Tomoeda and the snow is falling peacefully. Each snowflake has its own characteristics and patterns, just like everyone around us. All except Syaoran Li, who has promised himself to never love anyone again. Although there was always this one girl who had captured his heart, but has left him all alone.

'I guess Eriol was right' He thought to himself wryly, 'I guess I should have told her when I had the chance…' To this he quickly corrected himself 'No don't think like that, because it was wise not to tell her, she would have ran off anyway.'

Syaoran walked alone in the snowy sidewalks while his breathe came in short puffs of fog. There were little stray pieces of snow flakes flying around his head. 'Argg, why is this weather so cold? And why wasn't this considered as a snow day?' he thought grumpily to himself again.

"OI SYAO WAIT UP!" Another boy called out. This one had navy blue hair, and huge glasses which covered most of his face. Now you may think this is a nerdy look, but his angelic face with the constant smug look and his body makes up the glasses. Anyway, the only reason that he kept the glasses was because Tomoyo had liked them and Tomoyo… well, his life revolves around her.

"Man its cold! Why the hell are we going to…" whined Eriol

"Where is your sidekick?" Syaoran asked him

"Come on man, she's not with me 24/7, I mean I only see her… Oh look there's Tomoyo I haven't seen her in ages!"

"But you were just with her an hour ago!"

"Just because she slept over, and now she is at her house, and 1 hour is enough to be eternity to be away from my angel"

"Oh, a whole hour!"

"That hurt right here man" Eriol said pointed at his chest

"That's not my job, that's Tomoyos"

"Well at least I get to kiss her every chance I have and then I can…"

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"COME HERE DARLING! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Eriol, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" said a Tomoyo out of breathe.

"But baby I don't know any other names to call you!"

"What did I say about baby…?"

"Sweetheart, I am really speechless!"

"…and sweetheart?"

"Honey, what am I suppose to say?"

"Just call me TOMOYO or MOYO!"

Syaoran snickered as the couple argued over the simplest things. In a way, he was jealous of the obvious love between the two. 'Where is my other half?' He thought miserably to himself 'I remember she left me' he added grimly to himself.

Eriol and Tomoyo kept on arguing as the trio arrived at high school. As the most athletic and intelligent people in the school, Eriol and Syaoran were greatly loved and respected by everyone. Tomoyo is a high-rank cheerleader and fashion designer; she's the one that designs all the jerseys, shorts and costumes for the school.

The sad thing is, there is suppose to be fourth person to the group. They were supposed to be the quartet. The golden quartet. But she has left almost five years ago, leaving all her friends worried about her whereabouts. Just where she went? No one knows. The trio has now started grade 11 in high school, all determined to forget about Sakura and move on.

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

"Hello class and welcome back to school from the weekend" chirped the Mrs.Fujikana cheerfully as everyone seated down. "I hope all of you completed the 5 pages of reading you were required to do!"

At this most of the class groaned and took out their homework from the weekend. It seems that no matter how gloomy the weather, or how depressing school is, Mrs.Fujikana always manages to keep a smile on and perky personality. Don't get me wrong, everyone loved her, but the load of homework she gave every time was just a little bit too much.

Before Mrs.I'm-never-too-gloomy could go and check every ones homework, a knock on the door was heard. As she went and answered the door, the whole class started to talk again.

"Pst, I hear there was a rumor that a foreign exchange students is coming here" Chiaru whispered to Tomoyo.

"Really? Where is she from?" Tomoyo asked back

"No one really knows, but its only a rumor that there is exchange student" Before she could finish, Mrs.Fujikana came back and cleared her throat. The class immediately stopped talking and looked at her curiously.

"I believe we have a new student today" She started

"Yes I was right!" Chiaru suddenly clamped her mouth shut with her hands and blushed crimson.

"Anyways, as I was saying" Mrs.Fujikana continued with a glare at Chiaru "She is from American, but she was a former resident of Tomoeda and I think some of you may know her. I would like you to all treat her kindly with respect."

With that, she waved her hand and a girl with long black hair walked through the door into the classroom. She was dressed with the usual school uniform and her face was blocked by the thick veil of pin-straight hair.

"Please Welcome Sakura Kinomoto to our class." She continued

Syaoran froze as a pair of bright emerald eyes focused on him.

**Yup that's the end of it! What do u guys think? Please review me! I don't think I can go on like this. –wahhhh-**


	3. Chapter 3: Badminton Game

**Hey everyone again! I updated again because I felt like it and there is nothing else to do. Then again there is no one reading my story so I feel so alone right now. Thanks to all the reviewers! **

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

**Chapter 3: The Badminton Game **

_"Please Welcome Sakura Kinomoto to our class." She continued _

_Syaoran froze as a pair of bright emerald eyes focused on him. _

'This cannot be real, she came back…' Syaoran thought as he gazed at the new student. 'No no, this can't be, because I have dreamt of this too many times. It must be the lack of sleep I am getting…'

"Hello everyone, I am happy to be here today and I hope that everyone will help me adjust to this school again" a monotone voice called out as Syaoran snapped back into reality. The voice was emotionless, with a hint of bitterness and coolness.

'This doesn't sound like the Sakura I know at all…' he thought to himself as the teacher talked to Sakura about the rules of this classroom. 'No this can't be her, I won't believe it.'

"For the 3rd time would Mr.Li please out up his HAND?" Mrs.Fujikana said sternly as she leered at Syaoran peevishly. Syaoran jerked his head up and quickly raised his hand before he was on the bad side of Mrs.Fujikana.

"Go now Miss. Kinomoto, you will sit beside him."

'Fuck! She's sitting beside me? I'm not ready yet…'

The raven-haired girl walked calmly towards him and sat down on the empty desk beside him as Syaoran stared at her in disbelief.

"Is there something on my face Li?" The monotone voice asked him

Startled, Syaoran stuttered a bit "N-no, it's nothing' He recovered himself on time and added "you just reminded me of an old friend." 'Who left me 5 years ago' he added bitterly.

"Please do not mistake me as someone else," She replied smoothly as she turned and look at him with her piercing green eyes "because I am not the girl you will think I am."

Syaoran looked shocked as the Mrs.Fujikana started the English lesson. His mind barely on the work in front of him as his head whirled about the girl sitting next to him.

'Is this really Sakura? Who is she? I barely recognize her.' He pondered aimlessly 'No no, I can't get too attached, I vowed not to let anyone get close to me again, ever'

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

Lunch came and everyone filed out of the classroom in an un-orderly fashion while Mrs.Fujikana furiously tried to get everyone to calm down. But, like usual no one is paying much attention to her.

Syaoran watched as Sakura slowly stood up and tucked her books into her backpack like she was in a trance. He stood by the door along with Tomoyo and Eriol and talked while contemplating about speaking to Sakura.

"Should we go talk to her?" Eriol asked as he nervously glanced over at Sakura over his shoulder. "I mean this is Sakura right?"

"I don't know" grunted Syaoran as he shifted his eye to Sakura's face as she slowly pushed her hair back.

"Come on man, don't talk like that, you loved her once" he said casually, then added tactlessly "remember?"

"I don't" said Syaoran viciously as he glared at Eriol. 'If looks could kill' he thought to himself. 'He would be dead'

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to talk to her, so stop bickering like your in grade 5 and come with me if you want." said an annoyed voice coming from Tomoyo.

The boys bowed their head in shame and followed Tomoyo towards Sakura like puppy dogs, whereas Sakura was walking towards them with an expressionless face.

"Sakura is that really you….." Tomoyo started to speak was interrupted by Syaoran who discreetly out

"Where were you all these years? It would've think your family died or something"

They watched as a swirl of emotion play out on Sakura eyes are they settle on bitterness and hate. She spat out

"Watch your tongue Li, because half of my family is dead", with that she brushed past Syaoran's arm and walked out of the class room with a dangerous aura coming from her.

Syaoran caught a scent of gardenia with a hint of lilies when her elbow made contact with his arm. The trio watched as Sakura walked slowly to the door into the bustling hallways of high school.

Tomoyo was the first to break out of the trance,

"How… Why… Who… What's wrong with her?" She choked out as years of emotion finally caught up with her; sobs racked her now fragile body as Eriol wrapped his comforting hands around her.

"Shhh… its going to be okay" he cooed "hush…"

The three teens walked to the cafeteria together, each lost in his and her own thoughts about Sakura.

Lunch passed by slowly as each of them reflected on the incident that showed them this new Sakura.

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

Phys. Ed was one of the few classes where Syaoran actually had to work. Him, being in the advanced class wasn't helping really. The teacher or rather coach if you want to call it, worked all the pupils in the class until there wasn't an ounce of energy left in them. It was also the reason why this class was at the end of the day.

Syaoran casually jogged into the gym after emerging from the change room. He scanned around his classmates until he focused on one figure.

Sakura.

She was by herself again, alone, sitting there and leaning against the wall as her long black hair framed her face and fell to her shoulders. Her shorts covered up her knee, but settle on her thigh as she sat with her knees bent. Her eyes looking straight ahead were still cold and bitter as he noticed with a shudder.

Just as he was making his way towards her, the coach blew his whistle

"Come around everyone, we are going to be starting Badminton today" he started as he pulled out the bucket of shuttlecocks and the trolley of rackets. "Every one of ya in this class should know how ta play so since there's an even number of girl and boys, I'm gong to put ya in partners."

As everyone rushed forward to grab a racket, while the coach called out names in pairs. To Syaoran's dismay and relief, he was not matched with Sakura, but was scheduled to play a game against her with his partner Kimki.

Kimki-chan, being the attention seeker she was, always had a crush on Syaoran, and was absolutely delighted to become his partner. She hid her pleasure well as she approached him with a smile on her face while she felt like glowing. Although I wouldn't call becoming his badminton partner in one gym class the best thing in the world.

She, like other females scattered around the school, was always intrigued by Syaoran's mysterious and ambiguous behaviors. He was the one with the 'dark personality'. Only those who know him well –Tomoyo and Eriol, once Sakura- knows that under the cloak is a playful guy who loves his friends dearly and is sweet as sugar.

"Alright everyone, get you your court and start playing. The team who reaches 15 wins first. I want it be fair, and damn it make the other team run." The coach blew his whistle again and all the players went to their respective courts.

(¯•..•§«¤Õ¤»§•..•´¯)

"Syaoran, make her stop smashing it at me!" whined a flustered Kimki as Sakura smashed the birdie at her for the hundredth time. "I can't get it!"

Syaoran just looked at her skeptically and waited for Sakura's partner, Saitoh, to serve.

It was only 10 minutes into the game and already they were losing by 5.

'This is not good' thought Syaoran as he cleared the birdie. 'I shouldn't be losing like this, I have to focus on the game instead of Sakura.' he continued as the birdie came back and Kimki tried to smash it towards Sakura.

'She's going to get hit again if she keeps playing like that, why is this girl here? She can't play at all' he thought and mentally added 'and she keeps trying to get collide into me, it's freaking me out'

Just as he predicted Kimki missed, and swore as she picked up the birdie and throw it to Satoh again for him to serve. She's noticed that Syaoran kept his eye on Sakura rather than on the birdie like he was suppose to. This did help to make her feel better about losing the game. It's almost as if she has him under some sort of spell. It also didn't help to improve her anger.

Out of anger and jealousy, Kimki hurled the racket by "accident" as she tried to clear the next hit, and it was "accidentally" aimed towards Sakura.

Syaoran and Satoh dropped their rackets in horror and gaped as it hurled towards Sakura.

Sakura just watched as it flew towards her. Her eyes focusing on the racket and her body stiff.

**I'm just going to leave it here until the next chapter, because I can't write that much in one session. I have writers block … Please review! I'll appreciate it! **


End file.
